


How Jason Grace Lost His Virginity When He Was Least Expecting It

by parttimedemigod (adorecas)



Series: Jason and Percy Stop Competing Long Enough to Have Sex [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon maybe?, fuck or die curse, literally just pointless plot to make them have sex, my favorite trope tbh, they both get over it real quick, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/parttimedemigod
Summary: Jason and Percy get caught in a nymph's curse and trapped in a cave, and apparently there's only one way to survive.





	How Jason Grace Lost His Virginity When He Was Least Expecting It

This was _not_ how Jason imagined losing his virginity.

In fact, when he had imagined that scenario, Percy Jackson had been nowhere to be found. Completely gone. Out of the picture. Most certainly not _with_ him, and even more certainly _not_ the person he was losing his virginity to.

But Jason kind of had his hands tied here. Literally.

His hands were bound tightly together behind his back, and he leaned against the cave wall, exhausted. Percy was nearby, also tied up and completely worn out. Whatever magic had gotten them had really done a number on them both. They had gotten separated from everyone else on this quest and ended up walking right into some sort of nymph’s trap. At least, they assumed it was a nymph. Because both boys had suddenly been overcome with feelings of arousal – as though they were animals thrown into heat.

Unfortunately, their bad luck didn’t end there.

Moments later, while both boys were stumbling blindly trying not to shove their hands down their own pants, they stumbled right into a nest of extremely angry giant badgers. They had managed to pull it together long enough to slice through most of them, but the monsters had proved more capable than either Jason or Percy would have thought. They ended up tied up in a cave, both still reeling in waves of arousal.

“Dude, what the fuck is happening to us right now?” Percy whined, straining against his bonds. He had turned around and was pressing himself against the cave wall, trying to relieve some of the tension building in his dick.

“This is…some kind of…curse…” Jason managed to breathe out, following Percy’s lead and rubbing his own erection against a nearby boulder. Thankfully he was wearing jeans, or this situation would have been even worse than it already was.

Before either boy could get any satisfaction from their mineral-based sex solutions, two of the giant badgers came back into the cave. Instead of shredding the demigods, they sat back and appeared to be…laughing? At least that was the best guess Jason had. It was more of a wheezing, squealing, sort of noise. They finally quieted down, and turned their heads towards the entrance of the cave.

A woman appeared there, dressed all in pink silks, a crown of heart shaped gold on her head. She smiled politely at the badgers before turning to the two demigods straining against their bonds and their boners.

“I see you walked through my part of the forest, boys,” she said sweetly.

“What did you do to us!?” Percy shouted, turning away from the wall where he had still been rubbing himself. “Make this stop!”

She tittered a laugh. “No, I don’t think I will. You’ll have to figure out how to stop it yourselves, I think.”

The badgers laughed again, pushing each other as though this was the funniest thing they had seen in ages.

“And by the way, you’re running out of time. You only have about another hour before the magic will get too much for your bodies and make you both explode.” Her smile was so delicate you’d think this was a regular Tuesday afternoon for her. No big deal at all. Jason very much disagreed.

“Fine, just, give us a hint? Something?” Jason pleaded, his vision starting to swirl a bit. He had never been so furiously aroused in his life. He really just wanted to shove his dick in the nearest hole in the rock and just let loose, but somehow he managed not to do that. Future Jason would not appreciate that move.

“I think you already know where this is headed. I do love it when two people stumble through that particular part of my forest. It’s really just a few trees, you know, very small. Bad luck on your part, I should think!” She turned to leave, motioning for the badgers to go first. They clearly did not want to miss out on the spectacle, but she insisted and they begrudgingly went first.

“Can you at least untie us first?” Percy shouted at her retreating back. His face was a mixture of a grimace and complete mania. If Jason knew the boy as well as he thought he did, Percy was beginning to process the issue at hand, and where this was heading.

The nymph, or goddess, or whatever she was, paused but did not look back. She seemed to consider it for a moment. After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Jason felt his bonds disappear and he was free. Immediately she vanished out of the cave, followed by a very loud crunching sound that was unmistakably the sound of them being closed inside. This left very little light to see by through the cracks around the boulder, but enough that Jason could still see Percy struggling against the wall.

“Seriously!?” he shouted, his face contorted. He turned around and Jason saw that his hands were not only still tied up behind him, but that Jason’s bonds that had disappeared had reappeared on Percy, tying further up his arms and making the knots completely impossible to undo.

“Dude, that sucks,” Jason said, turning to the side and shoving a hand down his pants. He gripped his hard-on, the sensation of touching himself nearly euphoric. He stroked himself furiously, throwing his head back and undoing his jeans with the other hand. Finally, his dick was free from its constraints, and holy hell was it ready to go. Jason leaned back against the boulder he had tried to hump earlier and let himself go. He jerked furiously and let his mouth hang wide open, completely forgetting about Percy only feet away. Jason squeezed his eyes closed but couldn’t even focus long enough to imagine any particular person, it was a whirlwind of women he had dreamed about and even a few men he had thought were good looking once upon a time. He was too overwhelmed with sensation to really care at this point, but he was nearing release already and had to open his eyes so he didn’t make a mess. He looked down and saw his cock was more swollen than he had ever seen it – every incessant stroke felt so great, Jason knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He spread his legs as best as he could, mouth dangling open again and his breathing more ragged than usual as he stroked himself to climax. He rode the waves of his orgasm as long as possible until he realized it was over and he threw himself back on the boulder, breathing hard.

He suddenly remembered that Percy was still a human being and was still most definitely nearby. He turned his head and Percy was staring directly at Jason’s still hard cock that was sticking out of his jeans, mouth open and watering.

“That is so unfair. I need to come _so badly_ and she unties _you_ instead! She unties you and you don’t even _try_ to help me you just whip it out and starting jerking off right in front of me for me to watch!” Percy was livid. Clearly, he was still straining against his jeans as well as his rope bonds.

“Dude, I had to jerk off too,” Jason said, trying to put his dick back in his jeans, but realizing with a start that his boner was most definitely _not_ going away. As a matter of fact, he only got harder and felt another wave of insistent arousal wash over him.

“Well now that you’ve had all that time to yourself and I got to – I mean _had_ to watch you jerk yourself off, you mind giving me a hand over here, Grace?” Percy walked backwards towards where Jason was sitting up, clearly trying to wave his arms.

Jason tried to button his jeans back up but the pressure from his straining cock was too uncomfrotable. He reached over and tried to figure out what the hell was going on with those knots, but couldn’t think straight long enough to make any progress. Percy was quite literally shaking at this point, unable to keep still at all. Jason groaned, pulling out a knife and trying to cut his way through the rope. Another dead end. Apparently magical sex ropes couldn’t be cut with even Imperial gold. Great.

“BRO, COME ON,” Percy hollered, trying not to fall over in desperation.

“Yeah, they aren’t coming off, Perce. They won’t cut and I can’t untie them.” Jason had already turned his attention back on himself, palming his cock through his underwear and staring at the cave wall.

Percy whipped around, his bulge completely obvious and clearly uncomfortable. “Alright listen to me, Grace. If I don’t get off like seriously _right now_ I think I might die. She said we could explode. Do you want me to die? Do you want me to die because I couldn’t get a nut? Come on dude. You’re gonna have to help me out here.”

That got Jason’s attention. “Excuse me?” he said, pulling his eyes away from the wall and directly to Percy. “Help you how? Undo your pants for you?”

Percy rolled his eyes and looked like he was going to scream. “NO, you idiot! I mean you need to give me a _hand_. Like, _literally_.”

Jason backed up. “Uh, I don’t know, Perce. That seems kind of weird…”

“Don’t you think this whole _situation_ is kind of weird, Grace!? I literally am so horny I can’t stand it! This is absurd, but if I don’t get off right now, I’m going to die!”

Jason made the mistake of making eye contact with his best friend. The look in Percy’s eyes was so desperate and wild Jason immediately felt bad. He had never really done anything with anyone else before, but this hardly counted, right? Just a hand job? That couldn’t be too difficult, he jerked himself off all the time.

He sighed painfully and got up.

“Dude. Thank you. We don’t have to ever talk about this again, I swear.” Percy threw himself back onto the boulder but kept his eyes on Jason.

“You are damn right we’re never talking about this, Percy. This is too much. But I don’t want to see you die.”

“You’re a real pal, Grace.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason muttered, gingerly undoing Percy’s jeans and pushing them down around his thighs. He was immediately taken aback by Percy’s cock, and momentarily froze. It was just about the same size as his, maybe a little bigger, but it was literally _throbbing_ and Percy himself was shaking. He just stared at it a moment in silence, tracing his eyes up the entire shaft and the bright pink head that was already dripping with pre-come.

“Dude. I’m glad you think my dick is amazing, because let’s be honest, it is, but if you could get back to the whole _giving me a hand_ thing, that would be awesome. Avoiding death over here, you know!” Percy inched closer to Jason, swinging his cock back and forth until it came into contact with the back of Jason’s hand. Percy let out a hiss of pleasure at the sensation.

Jason steeled himself and wrapped his hand around Percy’s cock. He had every intention of turning away and just blindly going at it, but for some reason he didn’t. He couldn’t justify why to himself, so he just kept his eyes on Percy the whole time. He stroked vigorously, careful not to rub Percy raw. Percy leaned his head back the same way Jason had, mouth open and eyes closed. Jason couldn’t help but stare. He had always known Percy was an attractive guy, but seeing your best friend in completely out-of-control ecstasy was a whole different ball game. Speaking of ball game, Jason switched hands on Percy’s cock and used his other hand to reach down and cradle his best friend’s balls. He wasn’t sure why, he just wanted to make this as pleasurable for Percy as possible for some reason. Instead of balking at the touch, Percy jutted his hips forward into Jason’s hands and moaned obscenely, clearly having a fantasy of his own. After a minute of this, Jason felt his hand getting dry on Percy’s dick. Instead of stopping and letting Percy get blue-balled more than he already was, Jason was overcome with another desire he had never had before.

He spit directly down on Percy’s cock, his saliva dribbling over the head and down the shaft, lubricating Jason’s hand as it went. Percy whined, thrusting harder into Jason’s hand, his hips bucking. Seconds later, Percy gasped sharply and suddenly Jason’s hand was covered in Percy’s come, the rest of it spurting out everywhere in front of them both. Percy’s breathing returned to normal and he looked over at this best friend, grinning.

“Damn dude, you should help me out more often.”

Jason just grimaced, holding up his sticky hand for Percy to see. “Some warning would have been cool,” he said, looking at Percy’s juices webbing his fingers together. As surprised as he was, Jason wasn’t altogether disgusted. Another weird turn of events for the day, he thought with a shrug.

Percy looked slightly embarrassed and gestured for Jason to wipe his hand on the rock wall. Jason did so but had to finish cleaning his hand up on Percy’s jeans, which were still around his thighs.

Jason couldn’t help but notice that Percy wasn’t getting any less hard, confirming his suspicions from earlier. He reached down and felt his cock still hard and jutting out of his unbuttoned jeans, held back only by the thin layer of his underwear.

“Perce. Dude. We’re both still hard. I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get that crazy feeling again.”

Percy groaned, looking down at his own dick. “Do you think we’re gonna be stuck in here jerking off forever?”

“Gods, I hope not. If I have to spend the rest of my life jerking myself off and then jerking _you_ off too, I’m going to find a way to kill myself in here.”

Percy laughed. “Well just because my hands are tied doesn’t mean I can’t help you out,” he suggested. He raised an eyebrow at Jason.

Jason gave him a look that was supposed to be _No way._ but he was having a hard time thinking straight and it probably looked more like _I’m down if you’re down._

The two demigods leaned against the boulder together for a few minutes in silence. Percy’s cock still standing at attention in the cave air, Jason’s attempting to do the same through his underwear.

“I don’t feel any better, man. I think we might have to try again.” Percy looked over at Jason as he spoke, looking half apologetic, half yearning.

“I don’t think so, Perce. As…good as that felt…I don’t think it’s going to do much besides postpone the issue.” Jason put his hand over his face in exasperation, before remembering it was the same hand he had just jerked Percy off with. He quickly moved it away and turned to look his best friend in the eye.

“I think you know where I’m going with this.”

“I think I don’t really care, as long as I get a nut. Or we get the curse off of us. Or both.”

“I’m glad at least one of us is being rational, Jackson.”

“You’re welcome, Grace.”

“Shut up.”

Jason leaned up and sighed. Here he was, contemplating losing his virginity to Percy Jackson. On the one hand, his fantasies had not prepared him for this. On the other hand, he was so insanely horny right now, he almost didn’t care. It didn’t seem like they had any other options. He stood up, hands on his hips and looked pointedly at the wall.

“I hope you know you’re bottoming, Jackson.”

Percy sat straight up. “Excuse me? I do not bottom, Jason Grace. Just because I’ve been with guys before you haven’t does not automatically make me the bottom here!”

Jason looked at the ceiling. “Yes it does, Percy. Besides, you’re the one tied up, not me.”

“I will fight you with my hands tied behind my back.”

“I’d like to see you try with your pants around your ankles.”

Percy sneered and tried to stand up, but immediately fell forward onto his shoulder.

“Ow.”

“Like I said. And look, you’re already in the right position.” Jason was past the point of being uncomfortable with the idea of sex with his best friend. Right now, sex seemed like the only option to get them out of this.

Too bad he had never done this before.

Percy was clearly having a mental struggle with the same situation. Evidently, his horniness overcame his pride.

“Make it quick. I would like to get out of this cave and pretend this never happened. And don’t even think about kissing me. This is just a bad situation.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I can barely see straight I’m so horny and you’re worried about looking weak? Let’s get our priorities in order here, Perce.”

Percy turned his head as best he could to look up at Jason. “I am so serious. I will not have _anyone_ knowing that I bottomed for Jason Grace, son of Zeus. If anything, _you_ should be bottoming for _me!_ ”

“We can argue about that later.” Jason gave Percy a pitiful look before stepping up behind him. His nerves were battling with the curse at this point, more worried he was going to do something wrong and hurt Percy or embarrass himself than he was about getting rid of the curse. He slowly took down his jeans and underwear, letting his dick hit the fresh (well, not exactly _fresh_ ) cave air. His whole body tingled at having his dick out again, and he was more than ready to put it to use. If he could just get over this weird anxiety…

“Let’s go, Grace. I’m dying over here. Quit acting like a virgin and just fuck me already.” Percy’s voice was strained and laced with irritation, as though saying those words was an admission of weakness. Jason didn’t move for another few seconds, just looked down at Percy’s ass, the olive skin perfectly smooth and tasty.

 _Tasty?_ Jason asked himself. _This curse has really got me fucked up._

Jason knelt a little, pulling Percy up by the hips. His dick was aching to go to work, but he was still worried about every little thing going wrong, or hurting his best friend, or how this was going to affect their friendship if they made it out alive. There was no telling if this was actually the way to break the curse, but they didn’t have any other options with Percy hogtied the way he was.

Just as he inched forward and pressed the tip of his cock to Percy’s hole, Percy jumped.

“Wait, Grace. _Are_ you a virgin? I mean…you can’t just go sticking it straight in like that! Do you wanna rip my asshole open?”

Jason blanched. “Uhh…right. Sorry.” He fumbled back a step and instead placed his hands on Percy’s ass, spreading his friend open and letting the damp air come in contact with Percy’s hole.

“Use your finger first. And please, for the love of all the gods, lube it up with something. Like your spit.”

Percy had turned back to look as best as he could, and must have seen the apprehension in Jason’s eyes. His voice was quieter, less insistent, and more soothing than Jason could have expected, especially in the wild state they were both in.

“I don’t care if you’re a virgin, Jason. Just go slowly and don’t freak out.”

Jason nodded, slipping a finger into his mouth and pressing it against Percy again. He let the finger slip in, and met almost no resistance. He could see a blush forming across Percy’s skin as he let his finger move in and out, slowly at first. Jason was beginning to suspect Percy had been prepared for that.

“The great Percy Jackson doesn’t bottom, huh?” Jason said, slipping another finger into his friend’s hole.

Percy grunted something noncommittal and didn’t reply, just pressed his hips back to meet Jason’s fingers. After a few seconds, Jason added a third finger, and this time Percy did whimper just a little.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just go. More spit.”

Jason obliged, spreading his friend’s hole and wondering slightly in the back of his mind how in all hell he had ended up here, his mouth inches from his best friend’s ass, about the fuck the daylights out of him. He decided not to linger on that thought and focus on the task at hand.

“Okay. Just get it over with, Grace,” Percy muttered from the cave floor. Jason could see the other demigod’s cock throbbing again, hanging between his legs and looking very inviting. He took a deep breath and sat up, mustering as much saliva as he could into his hand and spreading it on his own cock and back over Percy’s hole.

“Here goes nothing, I guess,” he said quietly, and pressed forward into the rest of his life as no longer a virgin. Naturally, that went about as well as everything else in his life.

Percy immediately tensed and leaned away with a yelp. Jason slipped and fell on top of him.

“Dude, ow! You are way bigger than I thought. Just…gimme a sec.” Percy breathed deliberately as Jason leaned up and realigned himself. He slowly pressed against Percy again, this time feeling much less resistance. Percy arched his back as best he could from the ground with his hands tied up, giving Jason enough leeway to slip fully inside this time. They held there like that for a few seconds, both boys reveling in sensation. Immediately they both began to feel the effects of the curse weaken slightly. At least they were on the right track.

“Move, Grace.”

Jason obliged and started slowly moving in and out, building a slow rhythm that he hoped wouldn’t hurt Percy. He pressed himself a little deeper and held on to each thrust a little longer, savoring the feeling of his balls making contact with Percy’s. The tight heat enveloping his cock was almost too much to handle, to believe. _How have I not done this before?_ He asked himself. Percy was moaning back, pressing his hips back in time with Jason’s thrusts, clearly also enjoying the release of the curse.

Jason sped up his rhythm a little, hands on Percy’s hips to guide him. Percy responded quickly, pulling his knees up and pressing back harder every time Jason pushed forward. Jason’s vision was beginning to clear up, and while he realized that the curse was lifting, he had no intention of stopping. He looked down at Percy’s back, where his hands were tied right in front of Jason. On a whim, he let go of Percy’s hips and grabbed his hands. Percy immediately reacted, gripping Jason’s hands with surprising force. Jason hauled Percy up off the ground while still deep inside him, until they were both on their knees. Jason let go and wrapped one arm around Percy’s waist and gripped the older boy’s shoulder with the other. They kept this position for a few minutes, Jason pumping his way to climax inside of Percy, Percy whining and throwing his head back to match Jason’s thrusts. They were both so lost in the moment, Jason’s head hanging over Percy’s shoulder, that when they both turned simultaneously and their lips met, neither boy stopped his motions. They grappled mouths for what seemed like ages, breathing each other in and out and fighting entire Greco-Roman wars with their tongues.

After only a few minutes of this, Jason could see completely clearly and no longer felt like he was going to explode. Percy’s wild mania had calmed back to what Jason might have considered regular Percy-mania. Jason reached around his friend and slipped his hand around Percy’s cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. This was too much for either of them, and seconds later Percy was spilling out all over Jason’s hand again, and Jason was clenching up and emptying himself inside of his best friend. Percy’s ropes fell away and hit the floor beside them.

They hung that way, neither wanting to let that moment go. They pressed their foreheads together and laughed quietly through labored breathing. Neither wanted to think about having to get up and pretend this never happened. Neither wanted to admit that he had loved it.

After a minute or two of prolonged eye contact, Percy budged. “Alright, Grace. You can get out of my ass now.” But his voice wasn’t irritated or impatient anymore. Just regular Percy Jackson, Jason’s best friend. They both stood, wiping themselves as clean as possible on jeans and rock surfaces. Jason watched as his own come dribbled down the back of Percy’s legs as the son of the sea god tried to pull his jeans back on.

He turned back and looked down at his situation before glaring up at Jason. “You’re gonna pay for that one, Jason,” he said, his anger turning to a coy smile.

Jason laughed, tucking himself back into his own jeans. “But you were an excellent bottom, Percy. I couldn’t compete with that.”

Percy looked like he couldn’t decide if he was proud of himself or mortified. Apparently he settled for proud and led Jason out of the cave.

“Next time, Grace, your ass is making the sacrifice, not mine!”

"Next time?" Jason mused, grinning and following his best friend.


End file.
